gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 73
Issue 73, published in Volume 8, is the 73rd chapter of the manga. The tagline for this chapter reads:'' ''Well-prepared, protagonists. Page Titles * The Explanation About My Younger Sister * If I'm Not There * The Senpais And The High School Girl * Ordinary Conversation I Absent-Mindedly Know * What Is He Saying? * An Unexpected Outcome * After All * A Small Shock * Not On The Same Wavelength * Strange Customers * Everyone On Their Feet * Shocks Like Dominoes * A Bombshell Announcement Summary One of Ryosuke's colleagues at the café asks him to find someone to replace her at work next week, since she will be travelling. Ryosuke is flustered, feeling unable to find anyone at such short notice. His colleague then suggests he try bringing his younger sister, Yuzuki. Ryosuke adamantly declines, insisting that she will break things like plates right away since he cannot always be watching her. Back at home, Ryosuke tells Yuzuki with confusion that his colleagues think she is a 'clumsy sheltered girl who doesn't know her way around the world'. Obviously, they had taken his description of her volatility in the wrong way. Yuzuki tells him to stop embarrassing her. In an attempt to find people to hire, Ryosuke asks Sakura and Kashima, who have come to hang out, for the favour. Kashima initially declines, claiming that Hori will only drag her back to the Roman Academy/Clubs#Drama_Club. Ryosuke wonders 'what this kid usually does at school'. Sakura also declines, despite Ryosuke's efforts to convince her that she will be working at a stylish café. She states that she cannot come otherwise Saitou will go bald (referring to the hair beta on a character from 'Let's Fall in Love'). Ryosuke is very disturbed. Finally, Kashima agrees to come along. Ryosuke introduces her to two of his colleagues as 'his sister's friend'. At first, his colleagues are excited at the prospect of mentoring a high school girl. However, when Kashima walks in (wearing the male uniform, since there are no female uniforms in her size) the two men are instantly stunned by how cool she appears. Ryosuke is surprised how well his colleagues are taking care of Kashima. He eventually notices their attachment to her, enthusiastically asking for fashion advice as well as hair advice. At the beginning of their shift, Ryosuke's colleagues tell him that they consider Kashima 'a pretty reliable guy' and 'not nervous at all, even though she is a high school girl'. Ryosuke tells them to hurry up and get to work. Kashima considers their words and asks Ryosuke whether they expected her to be more like a high school girl. He denies this, but Kashima insists on thinking of a high school girl to emulate. She settles on Yuzuki, saying things such as "Yo yo Waka, yer free today?" and "My my, doesn't yer food look nice huh, Waka~?" The repetition of 'Waka' leads Ryosuke to believe that his sister has gotten a 'henchman' by this name. After school, Wakamatsu asks Hori if he is going home. Hori replies that he is going to the café since he heard that Kashima started working there. This makes Wakamatsu blush with emotion, and he assumes that Hori is going to check on her because he is worried about her. Wakamatsu fires off a series of reassuring statements: "She won't make an order mistake!" - "She'll definitely get along with her co-workers!" all of which Hori agrees with. This makes Wakamatsu question why he is going if he is so sure of Kashima's abilities. Hori says that he is only going to watch her work as a waiter. Kashima's shift begins. Ryosuke tells her to start by welcoming the guests, just as Hori and Wakamatsu walk in. Relieved, Ryosuke assumes that Kashima will do everything perfectly anyway and only needs to smile in order to be forgiven if she does mess up. However, he turns around and is shocked to see her kneeling in front of Hori saying 'Welcome sir, today I, Kashima, shall be your escort.' He is even more shocked when Hori slaps her in the face. Entering the café, Hori is angry and tells Kashima to do her job properly. Wakamatsu wonders whether it is because she got nervous on her first day, but Hori insists that she isn't like that. He also mentions that they had practiced ordering yesterday and Kashima managed to do it perfectly. Wakamatsu concludes that he is actually quite lenient towards her. However, Hori elaborates on the type of practice they did (dealing with troublesome orders, memorizing large orders and getting full points if an inspector were to come in). Wakamatsu concludes that he is strict towards her after all. Looking around, Wakamatsu wonders why the shop is so quiet despite Kashima being around (since everyone is usually fawning over her). He also notices that there are a lot of people from their school. On closer inspection, Wakamatsu notices even more people from school sitting at every table. He finally realizes that he must be the only customer in the whole café, because everyone present is from the drama club. Infuriated, Wakamatsu confronts Hori about the situation - "I'm only here for a cup of coffee!!!" Hori tells him to be quiet since they are now actors on the stage of this shop. Kashima comes along to refill his glass of water and he begs her to say something. She puts on a dazzling smile and says: "Today's recommendation is the in-season dessert, the 3-type sampler, dear customer." Wakamatsu concludes that Kashima must also be acting as a waitress, but Hori tells him that she is just working. Carrying trays of food, Ryosuke wonders why there are so many customers despite the café being usually pretty empty around this time. At first, he assumes that it is because of Kashima. However, none of the girls seem to be interested in her at all. Therefore, he decides to take it as a coincidence and goes ahead to serve coffee to one of the customers. He stands up and bows, triggering a chain reaction of 'thank-yous' from the other drama club members sitting on an adjacent table. This leaves Ryosuke wondering what is going on. Kashima reveals the truth to Ryosuke - everyone at the café is playing the role of a customer. According to Kashima, they all decided to come see her after noticing her practice in the club room. Ryosuke is disbelieving at first. When he points out that her necktie is tied wrong, however, all the 'customers' (except Wakamatsu) stand up at once, causing a clatter of cutlery. They only settle down after Kashima informs them that she can fix it herself. Ryosuke is speechless. Ryosuke's two colleagues come in before their shift begins to visit Kashima, or rather, her friends. They are expecting to meet high school girls and ask Ryosuke which table they are sitting on. Dejected, Ryosuke replies: "It doesn't matter which table. They're at all of them." Excited, one of the colleagues suggests joining the tables together and throwing a party. The other enthusiastically states his intention to go around every table introducing himself to the high school girls. Ryosuke tells both of them to calm down. One of the boys tell Kashima that he had gone out of his way to visit before his shift, thinking that 'maybe a special someone came'. Kashima does not hesitate to tell him that the person she likes is Hori-senpai. Ryosuke and both his colleagues are surprised that she can say that so easily. Everyone clamors to catch a glimpse of Hori-senpai ('Which one?! A guy? A girl?') When Kashima points him out, Ryosuke says that he expected her crush to be 'that tall one'. She tells him that he is referring to Wakamatsu. This makes Ryosuke panic, surprised that his sister's 'henchman' came. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters